The Tian Clan
by Animelover3737
Summary: Tenten has secretly the Head of the prestigious Tian Clan. Now twenty, she is officially of marrying age. She has been getting many marriage proposals. She gets an offer from the Hyuga Clan for her to marry a certain Hyuga Neji Hiashi's idea NejixTenten


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Prologue

Everyone knows about the Hyuga Clan and the Uchiha Clan. There is another clan. The Tian Clan is more mysterious and elusive than the other two but no less powerful.

Five years after the nine-tailed fox's attack on Konaha, the head of the Tian Clan and her husband were assassinated. The Clan does not believe in regents so their heir had complete control. The problem was that the girl was only six. Because of this the Clan stood still for two and a half years.

The heiress's name was Tian Tanya. Tanya was very mature for her age; your parents dyeing did that to you. She had a god grasp on politics and strategy. She began to restore the Clan back to the status it was originally at especially after the Uchiha Massacre. She did want to become a Konaha Kunochi. The clan was reluctant to agree after the fate of the previous heads. Tanya was able to convince them otherwise in the end.

It was decided that she was to have a secret identity. Being eight she agreed and thought it would be fun. She created her own name. She switched her look as well. As head she always had to dress up and look nice, in dresses or kimonos. Also for public occasions she wore a mask and her hair down or in elaborate hairstyles so she chose a simple up hair do. Also this was so that her hair wasn't in the way of her training. She was receiving training in her kekki genki along with some basics.

At the Academy the Next Day

"Next." The sensei said.

"Hi I am Tenten." A girl with chestnut hair tied up in twin buns on top of her head stood up. She was wearing a dark blue Chinese style tank top and blue cargo pants. Tenten flashed a big, cheerful smile at her peers, her honey eyes sparkling; it was obvious she was excited to be here. Then she sat down and waited for the rest of her classmates to go.

One Year Later

The undercover head was now nine. This week they were covering the major clans of Konaha. Being the head of the Clan she already knew all of this and even more. Tanya needed to be prepared for the village meetings; it was bad enough that she was so young she couldn't appear ignorant as well. She had zoned out as the lesson began with her other classmates presenting their projects. She had started working on ideas for the clan meeting this evening that she didn't realize that the sensei was calling her name.

"TENTEN!" the sensei yelled. Tenten looked up startled.

"Nani?"

"Now that I finally have your attention," the teacher said glaring, "would you please grace us your report. I sure it is _fabulous_."

"Of course" she smiled, took a deep breath, and began. "The Clan I researched was the Tian Clan. This Clan is one of the two most powerful in Fire Country, the other being the Hyuga Clan.

One major difference between it and most other clans is that it is ruled by a woman instead of a male. The previous head and her husband were assassinated three years ago. The position of head was passed down to their daughter. The daughter was young at the time so the clan stood still for a while. Recently though the girl has stepped up and is succeeding in restoring her clan to what it once was. The head is rumored to be smart for the age of nine.

No one knows what any of the heads faces look like. They always wear a mask in public. The more elaborate and bigger the mask the higher they are in the clan. The head has a full face mask and are characterized for having long brown wavy hair.

The Tian Clan possesses a kekki genki but what it is is currently unknown." Tenten sat down satisfied with her article. "That was a well researched article. Very good job." The teacher said.

A Year After that (She is now ten)

"It has been brought to my attention that there is a young girl who always comes to the Academy alone. She also "doesn't have" a last name. I want you to follow her around the village after school today and see if she has suitable living arrangements." The Third Hokage ordered.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Umino Iruka answered before leaving the office.

He waited outside the Academy for the girl. He saw the girl; her name was Tenten he believed. She seemed like a perfectly normal girl and was currently talking with an upperclassman. She was launched in the middle of a full out explanation and was waving her hands around for emphasis, as most younger children do. Surprisingly the upperclassman was listening attentively.

The two continued walking for a couple of blocks before the older girl went into a house, both waved a cheerful good-bye before Tenten continued along her way. As she was walking she waved "hello" to a number of people she was familiar with. She kept walking until she got to the woods and continued into it along a path.

At this Iruka stopped remembering that the Hokage only said to track her through the village. He decided to play it safe and got back to the Hokage Tower. He reported that she had headed into the woods. Some ninja did live there, to not create ties with people and hurt them if they die on a mission, so it was only a little unusual. The Hokage decided that as long as she came to the Academy properly fed and clothed etc. he would leave well enough alone. He respected his citizen's privacy.

"Dismissed!"

"Yes sir."

When she was assigned a team

"Hokage-sama! I request permission to seek out where the youthful blossom of my new cell lives!" Gai asked/yelled.

"Hhmmm. The girls name is Tenten, correct?"

"Yosh! It is!"

"I had noticed that she always came to school alone and had no last name to speak of. I had Umino Iruka follow her around the village but she turned into the Northern quadrants of the surrounding woods. I needed as many shinobi as I could get so I decided as long as she was healthy I would respect her privacy but she is your student. Hmmmm." He thought for a moment. "Alright you have my permission to try and discover where she lives. I must admit it intrigues me where she might live. Go!"

"Thank you for your youthful help! Ja ne!" Gai shouted before racing from the room.

He ran to the Academy. It was the final day of school. He waited and Tenten came out with a bag full of what he guessed was stuff from her locker. She was walking at a leisurely pace before walking into a shop, for weapons he believed. After a few minutes she came out and headed south. _That's weird_, he thought, _the Hokage said she lived in the northern woods_. As he pondered this _another_ Tenten came out of the shop and went north. "What the..?" The one going south must be either a clone or gen-jutsu.

He continued to follow the Tenten that headed north and wasn't disappointed when she headed out of the village. She went along a beaten path that went west as the Hokage described before jumping into the tress and going deeper into the forest. After about five minutes she stoped and looked around. _Has she heard or seen me?_ Gai wondered. He turned back and saw that she was no longer there. He figured that she had quickened her pace and continued in the direction she had been heading.

All of a sudden he heard rustling and a figure dropped onto his branch. "Halt!" the figure ordered. From his voice he could tell it was male, other than that the man was dressed all in black with a black mask covering his eyes and nose made of what appeared to be cotton.

"State your business!" The masked man demanded "This is private property."

"There must be a mistake! I was simply trying to find the youthful blossom of my team! Yosh!"

"Then you must be mistaken for no little girls nor any "youthful blossoms" of any sort have been allowed to pass through here." The strange man replied.

"But…" Gai began to protest.

"Leave at once."

Reluctantly Gai left the area heading for the Hokage's Tower. He burst into the office. The Third looked up from his papers startled. "I see the search didn't end well. What happened?"

"Well I continued to follow her into the forest and after a few minutes she turned off the path and after another few minutes she stoped and looked around. I hid for I didn't want her to find out and when I looked back she was gone. I continued in the direction she had been going in. Then this guy came out of nowhere and told me I couldn't go any further and that it was private property. He also told me that she didn't go in there but I don't know where else she could have gone." Gai reported.

"I see. There is private property in that part of the forest. The Tian Clan Compound. The man you met must have been a member charged with guarding the compound. Can you describe his mask?"

"Yosh! Of course, it was black, no youthful decorations, covered his eyes and nose, and was cotton!"

"Ah. I see. It was a lower member but he was strong. He was also young so there was probably a senior guard around. This was probably the first time he ever had met someone on duty."

"Well, he did a really youthful job! But what should we do about my youthful blossom?!"

"I think we should do what I did those few years ago. We should give her her privacy and only look again if she is in any danger. She _is_ a ninja now."

"Right! Thanks for the youthful advice! This is why you the Hokage!" and with that Gai an out of the office. The Third sat there for a minute before shaking his head and getting back to his work.


End file.
